


Monopoly

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [83]
Category: All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, First Dates, Flirting, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There's two universal laws known to man in the halls of Liberty High School located in southern Texas: 1) Nobody willingly eats the cafeteria meatloaf; 2) Mandy Lane never accepts a date.





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER HORROR FANFIC WITH WLW! Legit though Mandy Lane is a lesbian and those are the Facts. I could argue canonly she is either sapphic asexual or aromantic lesbian but she's definitely one of those. Any thoughts/comments deeply appreciated!

 

083\. Monopoly

*

There's two universal laws known to man in the halls of Liberty High School located in southern Texas: 1) Nobody _willingly_ eats the cafeteria meatloaf; 2) Mandy Lane never accepts a date.

Not with a _guy_ at least.

"Okay—what time you wanna meet up?" Mandy questions, casually throwing her book-bag onto one of the the locker room's benches.

A few of their classmates sneak a wistful, jealous glance to Chloe who gleefully taps Mandy's nose.

" _I'll_ text you."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
